L'Arc-En-Ciel
by Mana2702
Summary: Les derniers instants de Mark, ses dernières paroles. Il veut que la lutte continue, et il demande à ses amis de ne pas le pleurer, de continuer ce qu'il a commencé.


_**Ce texte répond au défi 59 de la Bibliothèque de Fiction : Votre personnage escalade un arc-en-ciel. Placez les mots « hibou », « chocolat » et « mèche ».**_

_**Note de l'auteur : j'ai décidé de prendre l'escalade de l'arc-en-ciel comme une métaphore. Et attention, pour ceux qui me connaissent ce défi est dans un style très différent car il est très triste !**_

* * *

Jeff prit la main de Mark dans la sienne, les larmes aux yeux. Mark Ashton, un de ses meilleurs amis avait été diagnostiqué positif au virus du sida quelques jours plus tôt et son état s'était gravement dégradé depuis, il s'était fait dépister trop tard, les médicaments ne pouvaient plus rien pour lui à ce stade d'avancée du virus. Le roux n'arrivait pas à croire à une telle injustice. Mark s'était tant battu en faveur des droits civiques, pour la cause des homosexuels et des lesbiennes et avait fondé le LGSM. Il avait monté un fond de soutien de gays et lesbiennes pour venir en aide aux mineurs en grève. Pourtant à 26 ans, il allait mourir, alors que sa vie ne faisait que commencer et qu'il avait encore tant de luttes à mener. Car Mark avait continué de militer jusqu'à ce que la maladie le cloue au lit. Il avait toujours crié ses convictions haut et fort lors de la Gay Pride, il profitait de cette occasion pour donner son avis sur la politique ou sur leurs droits. À présent il pouvait à peine parler, Jeff en avait le cœur brisé. Mark tendit une main faible pour repousser l'éternelle mèche rousse qui barrait le front de son ami :

-Ne sois pas triste, je me serais bien amusé et j'aurais fait avancer quelques petites choses.

-Je sais mais... c'est tellement injuste !

Le brun se contenta d'hausser les épaules, la moindre phrase l'épuisait et de toute façon il savait que c'était trop tard. Les médecins ne lui donnait plus que quelques heures à vivre. Jeff aida son ami à boire un peu et lui tendit une barre de chocolat :

-Je sais que tu en raffoles.

-C'est gentil. Tu sais, je vais fièrement escalader l'arc-en-ciel qui nous représente tous, et je vous regarderai de là-haut. J'espère que je pourrais voir de nettes améliorations au niveau de nos droits. Et que les gens arrêterons de nous traiter comme des monstres.

Jeff ne pu retenir une larme, il hocha cependant la tête :

-Tu nous apporteras la force dont nous aurons besoin. Et je suis sûr que tu militeras là-haut, les autres anges du Ciel n'ont qu'à bien se tenir car ils ne savent pas ce qui les attend avec l'arrivée de Mark Ashton parmi eux ! J'imagine déjà leurs yeux aussi ronds que ceux d'un hibou quand tu vas commencer à crier tes revendications.

Mark sourit :

-Ça y est Jeff, je monte la première marche de l'arc-en-ciel. Veille bien sur les autres, et même sur le jeune Bromley, qu'il s'assume un peu plus ! Ne me pleurez pas trop, vous savez que je déteste ça. Au contraire soyez fort, faites la fête et continuez de vous battre pour que l'on soit les égaux des hétéros ! Continuez à vivre pour moi, ça doit continuer même si je ne suis plus de la partie !

-Je te le promets.

Jeff réprima un sanglot et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son ami :

-J'espère que tu aura une belle vue de là-haut.

-Elle est magnifique, tout est si calme.

Puis ce fut le silence. Jeff ne pouvait pas tenir sa parole tout de suite, les larmes déferlaient sur ses joues. La seule chose qui le consolait était que son ami n'était pas parti seul, il avait eu quelqu'un à ses côtés jusqu'au bout. Les infirmières avaient interdit plus d'une personne à la fois dans la chambre. Tous les membres de la bande étaient donc venus lui dire au revoir tour à tour : Gethin, Jonathan, Mike, Stef, Bromley, Reggie, Ray, Zoe et Stella. Tous étaient tristes de perdre leur leader et ami, parti bien trop tôt. Jonathan était aussi particulièrement affecté, il était l'un des premiers patients diagnostiqué séropositif, pourtant il avait la quarantaine et se portait bien. Il trouvait vraiment cruel que son jeune ami ne s'en sorte pas aussi bien. Jeff lâcha enfin la main de son ami et sortit dans le couloir. Tous les membres de L.G.S.M étaient là à attendre. Ils se firent un câlin commectif, c'était un moment vraiment dur pour eux tous. Jeff se redressa et articula entre les larmes :

-Il ne veut pas qu'on le pleure trop longtemps. Il veut qu'on soit forts, qu'on fasse la fête, qu'on continue de nous battre et qu'on vive même si il n'est plus là. Ce sont ses dernières volontés.

-Je connais un endroit où aller en son honneur, lança Jonathan.

Ils suivirent donc l'aîné de la bande jusque dans un pub du centre-ville. Ils commandèrent tous une pinte et Gethin leva la sienne :

-A notre modèle, à notre ami qui restera à jamais dans nos cœurs.

-A Mark !

Ils burent tous une grande gorgée de bière et le patron trinqua avec eux, son pub était très réputé dans le milieu homosexuel. Un client qui avait eu une brève aventure avec Mark mit en route une chanson sur le juke-box. Il avait mis Should I Stay or Should I Go de The Clash, il trouvait que ça allait bien avec la situation. Bromley se leva de sa chaise en tirant Stef par la main :

-Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on pleure mais qu'on fasse la fête. Levez tous vos fesses de vos chaises, faisons lui honneur !

Stef était la seule lesbienne du groupe, elle ne s'entendait pas avec les groupes de lesbiennes, elle ne s'entendait qu'avec ces drôles d'oiseaux-là. Les autres membres du groupe se levèrent donc pour aller sur la piste de danse. Les chansons s'enchaînèrent et ils ne partirent que tard dans la nuit quand le patron les mit dehors de force. Mike se passa une main sur le visage, ils étaient tous ivres :

-Si vous voulez vous pouvez tous venir dormir à la maison. J'habite juste à côté ce sera plus prudent que de chacun rentrer de son côté.

Après un accord unanime la troupe enivrée se dirigea vers chez Mike, le meilleur ami de Mark. Ils se couchèrent à la bonne franquette, ils voulaient simplement être tous ensemble. Jeff lança en baillant allongé au milieu de ses amis :

-Je pense qu'il a fini d'escalader maintenant. Mark m'a dit qu'il escaladerait l'arc-en-ciel qui est notre emblème et qu'il nous regarderait de là-haut.

Personne ne dit rien, ils songeaient tous à ces paroles surprenantes. Dès le lendemain ils comptaient se remettre au boulot, les droits civiques n'attendaient pas, ils mèneraient encore plus fièrement la lutte en mémoire de leur ami. Reggie demanda :

-Vous croyez que les mineurs viendront aux funérailles ?

-Pas tous les mineurs, mais on sait qu'on peut compter sur Hefina, Cliff, Dai, Margaret et Siân et Martin. Eux ils viendront c'est sûr et certain, répondit Jonathan.

Sur ces dernières paroles l'alcool les plongea dans un sommeil bien mérité après toute cette tristesse. Ils ne doutaient pas que leur ami les observait et qu'il continuait la lutte à sa manière de là où il était.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
